


Out Of Time

by kuhekabir



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 00:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuhekabir/pseuds/kuhekabir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am editing this story. Chapters up until (err...6?) have been postd on LJ but I am moving it here. I am also editing and changing the chapters as I edit them and post them here so if you have read the story so far on my LJ, you will notice some differences as I go along.</p>
<p>I've decided it's been too long since I updated any of my ST stories and I am trying to kick myself in the but by moving it here. I will update the chapters as I edit with new ones hopefully to follow soon.</p>
<p>I hope you will like it!</p>
<p>Now, this story is AU. My science background is sketchy, so please don't assume I really know what I am talking about here. I did my research as much as I could do.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Out Of Time

**Author's Note:**

> I am editing this story. Chapters up until (err...6?) have been postd on LJ but I am moving it here. I am also editing and changing the chapters as I edit them and post them here so if you have read the story so far on my LJ, you will notice some differences as I go along.
> 
> I've decided it's been too long since I updated any of my ST stories and I am trying to kick myself in the but by moving it here. I will update the chapters as I edit with new ones hopefully to follow soon.
> 
> I hope you will like it!
> 
> Now, this story is AU. My science background is sketchy, so please don't assume I really know what I am talking about here. I did my research as much as I could do.

“Easy there, Jim,” the slightly grumpy voice said.

_Easy_ Jim hissed. The words weren’t actually falling from his lips because he was too busy trying to get the hands off his shoulders which were trying to restrain him.

Not making a sound was often the only thing standing between him and certain death. Jim always prided himself on being able to control his vocal cords. He wasn’t a screamer. Much to the chagrin of some people but then, you can’t please everyone, right?

“Will you…” the man continued, this time with even more edge. “Just stop it already. It’s me…”

Jim finally decided to try to communicate. “Bones…” He mumbled, _bones hurt_ was what he wanted to say but instead, he got a totally idiotic reply from the grumpy guy.

“Yes, I’m Bones. Now will you bloody relax?”

Jim did as told. His survival instincts were after all top notch. Anyone calling himself _Bones_ was probably a bit touched in the head. He might not be a poster boy for sanity either but caution hadn’t hurt a fly yet.

“See? You can do it. I knew you could follow orders if you wanted to!”

Jim grunted. If the guy wanted, he could take it as an affirmative instead of the noncommittal sound it actually was.

“Now, listen up,” Bones said. When Jim felt the bed dip, he realized he hadn’t actually opened up his eyes yet. To remedy the situation, he blinked, forcing his lids to part. He stared at the man now sitting beside him. His fingers twitched but he refrained from showing any other movement. Kind eyes stared down at him. Despite the gruffy sound of his voice, the guy wasn’t actually bad looking. Jim did notice these things. He’d have to be dead if he didn’t

In the shadows of the otherwise dimly lit room, another figure was hiding. There were two strangers in the room with him…

On any other given day, he’d be up, putting these men into their places for daring to subdue him. Not today though. His limbs were heavy. His every thought was like wadding through molasses. No, for once he would be better off with taking things slow. From the looks of things, those two weren’t out to kill him. He was still breathing as far as he could tell…

“I’m very sorry to tell you this,” Bones continued and Jim’s eyes searched for his, finding them to be hazel and then locking onto them. “But you’re dead?”

“Come again?” Jim croaked because for a dead guy he felt very much alive. That was a heart beating inside his chest and if he were dead, shouldn’t his heart have stopped?

“I’m explaining this wrong,” Bones was getting distressed now, making a few aborted movements with his hands.

_You think?_ Jim mentally added but he refrained from saying these words out loud.

“Spock?” Bones address the guy still shrouded in the shadows. “Some help here?”

“At 0400 hours, we encountered a planet orbiting XO4300. Atmosphere was favourable to human life and early indications revealed a planet in the early stages of evolution.”

Jim yawned. Was this going anywhere?

There was pregnant silence before this Spock person continued. Despite the strangely flat tone of voice, kind of like a robot, Jim could still detect a new edge to it. As if Spock was now angry with him for not appreciating his little science monologue…how odd.

Well, if his intention was to put Jim to sleep, then he was doing an admirable job of it!

“The first away team vanished precisely 4 minutes after beaming down. You insisted on joining the second team, despite rational objections. The second away team also vanished after 4 minutes but before we lost your signs completely, you fell into a hole in the ground.”

Sounded like him alright, even though he hadn’t done any of the things Spock was talking about.

Was this story time?

He looked down on his body. Nope, he still was the same age as last time he checked so not five years old.

“Do you have a point?” Jim asked, not bothering to hide his annoyance because his head hurt and yes, his bloody _bones_ still hurt too and no one had ever accused him of being patient.

“The point is,” Spock was now firmly spitting the words out, “that you died in the collapse.”

“For crying out loud,” Bones interrupted. “Jim,” he said gravely, “We’ve encountered enough shit out here to know that time travel and jumping from one universe to the other is possible. What the hobgoblin is trying to say is that this planet wasn’t a planet but some sort of anomaly. It was a connection point between multiple universes and when our people beamed down, they got sucked into different worlds. We can’t get them back.”

“But…” Jim asked, wide eyed. Who had ever heard of something this crazy? Sure, he had encountered quite a few things, being raised by no one and everyone in particular, and frankly, growing up, he rarely had any contacts at all with the other human stragglers in the universe but he doubted anyone had ever told him something this insane.

But these two weren’t joking. He could tell. They were dead serious.

“I recorded further distortions…” Spock was trying to speak up again but Bones interrupted yet again.

Jim thought the grumpy man was playing with getting punched in the face but hey, not his problem, right?

“I’m sure no one is interested in techno babble at the moment,” then the man turned around, facing Jim yet again. “What the hobgoblin is trying to say is that the anomaly was unstable. As to why, who knows but every reading confirmed that if it was allowed to exist in this space here, it wouldn’t only blow up our universe but start a chain reaction and annihilate any universe out there.”

Jim blinked. Nothing smart came to mind.

“We couldn’t retrieve any of our other lost people because we didn’t have any body to use an anchor. But you, you were still there…” here Bones paused, sniffling a bit which was just downright odd. Then he continued, “So Mr. Robot over there, created a one time only transporter.”

“You simplify matters,” Spock chastised. “Precise calculations were in order in order to calibrate…”

“Yah, yah…” the other man grumbled, making a waving gesture towards Spock who was still hiding in a dark corner. Why?

“By blowing up the fake planet, we would stop the chain reaction but some of the explosion would be channelled through to other universes…and well, they might have blown up…”

“You blew up worlds?” Jim whispered, not sure how to take the statement.

“There was no choice,” Bones insisted. “If we didn’t blow up the planet, all life _everywhere_ would’ve ended up extinct. And now, well, at least most universes out there should be fine…”

“Should?”

“There is a 80.8 % chance of…” Spock intoned but he was out of luck today because Bones didn’t let him get any word in at all.

“So Spock locked onto the universe which seemed to match ours…”

“A…”

“Never mind,” Bones interrupted, “We don’t need the percentage. And then, we beamed you over.”

“But…” Jim protested.

“Your universe is gone, kid…” the hazel-eyed man said slowly, sorrow coating his voice. “It was too closely located to ours and anything within the blast range…well…and we had a chance to save you…and we took it…You’re _needed_ here, Jim…uhm.”

Jim blinked, unsure what to do when faced with such a comment.

“I’m needed?” he whispered, voice hoarse.

There was a lot to process here. World, no _universe_ travelling and everything he knew blown to bits and yet, he was alive. This was something to be thankful for, right?

He was alive and wasn’t this what mattered in the end?

But still…where the fuck was he?

“Captain…” Spock took a step closer, the darkness of the room finally giving way to reveal the formerly hidden man.

Jim was too hung up on the word _captain_ to notice at first that this Spock person wasn’t actually human.

When he finally did notice the pointy years, the dark hair, ignoring the handsome face but focusing on the greenish tilt, he recoiled.

_Vulcan!_ , his mind screamed and he forced his tired body to move, flinging himself backwards, aiming for the nearest corner at the top of the bed.

“What’s wrong with you now?” the other man grumbled but when Jim’s answer was to narrow his eyes, Bones got up, taking a step away from him.

Jim reached behind him, trying to grab his weapon only to come away empty handed. What the…?

Maybe it hadn’t made the transition from one world to the other and since he had always been a quick thinker, he aborted that course of action within the span of a few seconds.

Despite knowing that Vulcans were stronger than humans and his chances of actually subduing him were slim to none, Jim would have surprise on his side. From the looks of things, _this Vulcan_ wasn’t expecting him to defend himself.

He shifted, crouching on the bed, getting ready to leap when suddenly there was a sharp prick on his neck followed by a wheezing sort of noise.

“Owww…” he complained as his body slowly started to go limp.

“I’m with you there, kid,” Bones said gently as he assisted Jim in lying back down. “But now isn’t the time to slug Spock for being a robot. He’s your First Officer and while it might kill me to say it, your friend. Now, relax. I’ve given you a few days of medical leave so you’ll be right as rain by the time we dock at the space station…”

_What…?_ Jim’s mind did a little freak out dance.

“Captain…?” he slurred.

“Yes, you’re Captain James T. Kirk, youngest in Federation history. I know,” Bones added after a short pause, “that some things might be different. Maybe you knew your father from where you came from but if previous events are anything to go by, then fate usually likes to follow the same path…and since our universes were so close, there shouldn’t be too many differences…right Spock?”

“The theory is sound but without any testing, there is no way to be a 100 %...”

“Yah, yah…” Bones was ignoring Spock again. “See? You’ll do fine.”

What the fuck was Bones talking about? Captain Kirk? Youngest captain in _what’s its name_ history?

The sinking feeling in the pit of Jim’s stomach told him, that there were more differences between their two worlds than anyone could’ve possibly imagined. If he didn’t live up to this somewhat ideal self, would they toss him back from where he had come from?

What would happen to him if he failed at being a captain? He knew nothing of this place, he would be all alone…well, this wasn’t anything knew, but he didn’t have any of his usual fall back strategies here.

He needed…to do some research…his mind was slowly slipping away as the sedative Bones had injected him with started working.

When he woke up again, he would research this place and then…well, then he would fake his way through it.

He could do it; he was nothing if not resourceful.

If his own universe hadn’t managed to snuff out the candle that was Jim Kirk then this new place surely wasn’t going to succeed.

The determined spark inside him was the last thing he was aware off before sleep finally claimed him.


End file.
